Why her?
by mirdaishan
Summary: Contains spoilers for 13x21 and 13x22! Two parts - part 1 takes place during 13x22, part 2 takes place after. Greg tries to stop Morgan from going, not understanding why she HAS to do this. When she returns, he's angry at her... until she finally explains why she had to go.
1. Chapter 1

**Contains spoilers for 13x22 'Skin in the game' and 13x21 'Ghosts of the past'!  
**

**This part takes place during 13x22, after Morgan talks to her Dad and before she leaves.**

* * *

"I don't want you to do it."

Morgan turned away from her locker and saw Greg was standing in the doorway. He was shaking his head. "You can't do this, you just can't!"

She didn't have to ask him what he was talking about, she knew exactly what he meant.

"Greg, I already had this discussion with my Dad, I really don't wanna have it with you again!" she said while turning back to her locker.

"Morgan, please!" He stepped into the locker room and waited for her to look back at him. She sighed. "Greg, just forget about it, okay? I'm gonna do this and no one can stop me! Something needs to be done and unless you've got a better plan, I'm going!"

"But why you?"

She didn't miss the worried tone in his voice, the one she had heard before when dangerous things concerned her. She loved that he was always looking out for her, but right now she just wanted him to leave.

"Because I'm the only one who can do this, okay?" she said, nearly snapping at him. "Now please let me change, so we can start!"

He stopped her from leaving by blocking the doorway. "No! Morgan, please don't! You're gonna get hurt… or worse: killed! I just know something's gonna go wrong, I just know it!"

She looked up at him. "Like with those boys in the slaughter house? When the killer was standing right behind you and no one warned you?"

He turned his head away before he whispered, barely audible: "That was different…"

She forced him to look at her. "How is that different? When you went back to that slaughter house and we realized who the killer was, I was worried sick about you! I've never been so relieved in my entire life as when I saw you again, here in this very locker room… safe and in one piece."

"Then you know how I feel right now."

For the first time her confidence started to break. He was right, she knew exactly how he had to feel right now. Gently she took his hand and looked at him. "It's gonna be alright, Greg, I promise. I'm gonna get a camera with me, you and the others will be near… I know there's still a risk, but we have to do something! And who else is suitable for this job? Finn? Sara isn't here… Unless you offer to change yourself into a girl…"

To her relief he managed a smile.

"I think that's more Hodges his style," he said, grinning a little. "Although I did once do a dance in the hallways here with a girly head thing on my head… Ask Catherine, she's really good at telling this story!"

"I will… when I get back," she softly said, giving him a serious look. "It's gonna be alright, Greg, honestly. I'll get out of there before things get dangerous and if we're lucky enough, I can get the evidence to find out who's behind all this and maybe even where Ellie is. It's gonna be fine!"

Greg shook his head. "I know it's not gonna be fine, but nothing I say will change your mind. So, just in case I never get the chance to say this…"

She frowned her eyebrows together. "What are you talking about, Greg? I'm gonna be alright, I promise you that! I won't get hurt and I certainly won't get myself killed, no matter what you think! Have a little faith in me, please!"

He bent his head, looking at the floor. Softly, he whispered: "I want to… But I just can't forget about what I feel…"

For the second time she gently took his hand. "You don't have to forget about that worried feeling, I understand. And you're most definitely not the only one who's worried, I'll bet you anything that my Dad, Russell and the rest of the team are just as worried! But I have to do this, you understand that too, right?"

Greg shook his head again. "No, but like I said: nothing I say will change your mind. And I'm not gonna change my mind either. So… this is something _I_ have to do…"

Completely out of nowhere, he pulled her close and kissed her. Before he could pull back, she wrapped her arms around him, pulled him even closer and kissed him back. If she could have, she would have never let him go again since she had been longing to do this for months. Yet she knew she had to be the rational one here, so she pulled back first. Breathlessly they looked at each other, Greg with tears in his eyes. "I love you, Morgan, please don't go!"

She pulled him close for a second kiss, but this time, she pulled back sooner.

"I'll save the rest for when I get back," she whispered. And after those words she walked away, leaving a very desperate Greg behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**No real spoilers in this part as I don't know what's gonna happen to Morgan of course! This part takes place after the whole disappearing and after she has been found and rescued.  
****Hope you'll enjoy this part as well, thanks for the reviews on the first part!**

* * *

"Hey."

She saw Greg looked up from the paper he was reading, but his greeting was far from enthusiastic: "Hey."

Carefully she stepped into the breakroom and pointed at the chair next to him. "Can I sit down?"

"Sure."

Even though she had expected him to say that, she had prepared a speech about how it was a breakroom for everyone and she had the right to sit down. But since he hadn't objected to her sitting down next to him, she forgot about it and just took the chair. Then, for a few moments, she just observed him while he read.

"Do you think we can talk?" she finally asked him. He didn't immediately reply, something which didn't surprise her. Ever since she had been rescued after her kidnapping, they had barely spoken two words to each other. When she had been found, she had seen relief in his eyes that she was okay, but she had also seen anger. She couldn't blame him for being angry at her. He had been right from the start: it had been a stupid idea to go undercover and she had put herself in unnecessary danger. She would even gladly admit to all of that, if that was what it took to get him to talk to her.

"Come on, Greg, at least look at me!" she said when he still hadn't looked up from his reading. "What do you want me to say? 'I'm sorry'? Or 'you were right'? What do you wanna hear?"

"I don't wanna hear anything!" he snapped at him. With way too much force, he closed the file he was reading, causing the papers to fly across the table and fall on the ground on the other side. He ignored it, he just looked at her with an angry look on his face. "I don't wanna hear you say anything, I don't want you to do anything! I just want you to leave!"

"Well, I'm not doing that," she simply told him, trying to ignore his anger.

"Fine, then I'll leave!" He grabbed the file from the table, left the papers on the floor and tried to storm out of the breakroom. Since she had seen it coming, she had jumped up from her seat and she now blocked the exit. "No, you're not! Not until you've talked to me at least! Come on, Greg, I made a promise before I left and now you won't even talk to me? Do you have any idea how much that hurts?"

"Well, I don't know… Do you have any idea how much you hurt me?" he shot back at her. "You did something I didn't want you to do in the first place, something you knew was dangerous and stupid and yet you did it anyway! And then you disappeared and I didn't know whether or not I would ever see you again. I didn't even know if you were still alive or not! With ever dead body that we found in the city I was afraid it was you! Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

"Greg, I'm sorry…" she started, but he already shook his head. "Don't give me that. You're not sorry, because you were way too happy to do it! You thought of the idea yourself, you offered to do it, so don't tell me you're sorry now!"

"Something had to be done!" She was shouting as well now, ignoring the curious looks from lab techs near the breakroom. "And yes, I know it was stupid and dangerous, but I already told you: I had to do it!"

"Why?" he shouted back at her. "Why did you have to do it? Why did you have to take the risk of getting killed and putting me through hell?"

"Because I still constantly need to prove myself!" she blurted out. Now angry herself, she crossed her arms and gave him an impatient look. To her surprise, she saw his anger disappearing to the background.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her, sounding much calmer than before. "You don't need to prove yourself!"

"Well, it feels like I have to, okay?" She turned his back towards him and walked over to the couch. He followed her and sat down next to her. With a soft tone in his voice, he asked her: "Why do you have that feeling?"

"Because I was the last one to join this team," she softly said. "Well, apart from Finn, but she doesn't really count with everything she has done! I'm the youngest one here, I'm the sheriff's daughter… If I don't do my job right every second, everyone will start talking that I don't deserve working here! But I just love being here so much, I don't want to leave!"

Gently, Greg took her hand in his and looked at her with a serious look in his eyes. "Morgan, you're an amazing CSI, you really don't need to prove yourself every time! But, for what it's worth, I know how you feel… When I first became a CSI after working in the lab for years and years, I had that same feeling. It's just like whatever you do is never good enough or just enough. It kinda sucks…"

She smiled a little. "Yeah, it does… So, how did you get rid of that feeling?"

"I don't think it ever goes away…" he hesitantly said. "I still feel it ever now and then. But I do know now that putting yourself in danger doesn't help that feeling to go away…"

She looked down at the papers on the floor, too ashamed to look at him right now. "I think I know that too… I'm really sorry, Greg. I know it's not what you want to hear, but I really am. I knew it was stupid and I did it anyway, not thinking about what it had to be like for you. I was just being selfish, I guess…"

He carefully placed his hand under her chin, so she had to look at him. "That makes two of us then. I've been angry at you since you got back because you put me through hell, but you must have been through hell yourself as well…"

Again, she looked down at the floor, this time overwhelmed by emotions. "Yeah…"

As tears started to appear in her eyes, he pulled her into his arms. She immediately broke down, letting out all the emotions she had been keeping inside since she had left the locker room after her conversation with him. How nervous she had been, how scared, how afraid that she would never see him again… how much she loved him…

"I'll never do it again, I promise," she whispered in his ear in between sobs. He pulled her a little closer. "I know you won't, it's okay… It's all going to be okay again, trust me…"

He ran his hand through her hair, making her look at him again. Almost automatically their lips found each other.

"I love you, Greg, I love you so much!" she whispered after they broke apart, still sobbing. He gently wiped away her tears. "I love you too, Morgan, no matter how many stupid and dangerous things you do! I'll always love you…"

This time she pulled him close for another kiss. When they broke apart, they noticed Russell calmly standing in the doorway. Like they had been hit by lightning, they jumped up from the couch.

"Oh, relax, don't mind me!" he calmly said. "It's about time you two made up! Now, why don't you take her home, Greg? You've both been through a lot and I'm sure you can use a night away from here… and not just to do things for 18 plus!"

Both with their cheeks bright red, they looked away from each other.

"Take her home," Russell repeated. "Oh, and just for the record: I need both of you on this team because of what you've already shown me. Not because you're the sheriff's daughter or dating the sheriff's daughter, but because of who you are. You could mess up a thousand times and I still wouldn't kick you off my team, you understand? Now I know there's other people who would probably mind if you messed up a thousand times…"

They both smiled at their supervisor.

"Thanks, Russell," Morgan first said. Greg repeated it and added: "And thanks for the offer, I'll definitely take her home."

Russell gave him a firm nod. "Good. I'll see you both tomorrow again!"

Hand in hand they left the breakroom. Greg looked at Morgan. "You feeling okay again?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah, much better, thanks. You?"

He gave her a big smile. "Great! But… I am really happy that you're okay, Morgan."

Looking back at him, she smiled. "Yeah, me too."


End file.
